Hare todo lo posible para enamorarte (LukaxMiku)
by yui Megurine
Summary: Luka tratara de conquistar el corazon de Miku pero primero tendra que aserse una escritora profesional para llamar su atencion y de hay pasar a aser una diva de la musica, pero tendra que pasar por muchas pruebas... podra enamorar a Miku?... llegara a ser una diva de la musica?... enterence en esta nueva historia
1. Pretendo olvidar

Hola a todos hoy vengo con una historia que empezó cuando estaba comprado un helado y me gustó mucho la chica que estaba atendiéndome… *se me hace agua la boca con solo recordarla*

Luka: pero que tiene que ver esto con la historia.

Nada solo quise decirlo nada más, aguafiestas.

Luka: aaah… y al fin te decidiste subir esto y sin mi consentimiento.

Oh… Luka no te enojes solo quería darte un poco de diversión.

Luka: si diversión, pero igual lo hecho, hecho esta, más te vale que esto valga la pena.

Y lo valdrá… ok les dejo que lean tranquilos…

Luka: si antes que la mate…

A leer se ha dicho.

 **Are todo lo posible para enamorarte**

 **Cap. 1: pretendo olvidar.**

 _¿Qué harían si_ _rompen con alguien que aman mucho?_

 _Luka: que tiene que ver esto con la historia._

 _Nada solo quiero saber._

Era una tarde lluviosa, oscura y triste en esa pequeña ciudad todo estaba en silencio solo se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia caer. Pero ese silencio no duro mucho, en una casa ubicada en un vecindario, bueno solo Vivían los ricos, pensándolo bien no era una casa era una enorme casa bien elegante, ok esa casa parecía mansión pero no llegaba a hacerlo bueno continuando con la historia dentro de esa casa por así llamarla se escuchaba el llanto desesperado de una chica, parecía que no tenía consuelo, sus ojos estaban hinchados pareciera que llevaba horas llorando, pero yo no se porque mmm… mejor le preguntemos.

-hey tu porque lloras-

-QUEEEEE…-salto de la cama muy asustada-yo, pero perooo quien eres y donde estas- mirando a todos lados con una voz poco tímida.

-yo soy, va eso no importa solo quiero saber porque lloras-

-ok, te contare voz del cielo- ya convencida- todo comenzó.

FLASH BACK

Hace 2 días atrás en el parque yo y mi novio estábamos caminando feliz de la vida, si teníamos problemas como todas las parejas pero igual éramos felices eso pensaba yo, luego de ese lindo paseo el me llevo a una cena romántica para festejar nuestro primer año juntos.

-Miku brindemos- me dijo levantando su copa.

-si está bien- pensaba- y porque brindamos-

-y porque más por nuestro primer año juntos- poniéndose de pie- por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, y darle gracias a Dios por haberte encontrado y meterte en mi vida, yo cambie gracias a ti, soy un hombre nuevo, TE AMO MIKU HATSUNE, nunca me dejes porque sin ti no soy nadie- me lo decía con una sonrisa muy encantadora que me mataba.

Yo muy feliz casi lloraba- hay que tierno, sos un amor yo también te amo Kaito Shion, este primer año me hiciste muy feliz, cada momento juntos fue inolvidable espero que lo nuestro dure mucho-

-por nosotros- levantando la copa- y SALUD- chocamos las copas. Proseguimos a cenar una rica ensalada de puerros y de postre helado.

Terminando toda la cena nos fuimos a la casa de Kaito a buscar una cosa y después me iba a dejar en mi casa.

-bueno Miku sube a mi cuarto y espérame allí, si- me miro muy tiernamente.

-si, mi amor no te demores-dándole la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-claro que no ya subo- dándome un tierno beso en los labios.

Ya en su habitación, yo me senté en su cama era muy suave y cómoda no resistí y me acosté. No tardo mucho para que el entrara y me viera acostada en su cama, se acercó y se acostó sobre mí y me decía.

-sabes hoy será el día en que te demuestre todo mi amor- tenía una mirada que yo desconocía.

-pero… QUEEE- me callo con un beso no era un beso tierno, ni nada de eso, era un beso desesperado y violento. Yo trataba de separarme poniendo mis manos.

-Kaito que haces-

-demostrándote mi amor- besándome en el cuello.

-pero no estoy lista-al fin logre sacármelo de enzima.

-como que no estas lista- me miro muy enojado y mientras me levantaba la voz.

-no lo estoy aun- me pare frente a él mirándolo algo triste.

-aun?... ya llevamos 1 año y aun no estas lista- empujándome con brutalidad a la cama- a ver si no estás lista- se tiro encima mío, me besaba y me tocaba por todos lados ya no lo reconocía.

-ya suéltame, te dije que no quiero- le pegue en la cabeza, el me miro y siguió con lo suyo, pensé "este tipo es masoquista". No se dé donde saque fuerzas y lo empuje con todo haciéndole caer en el suelo y le metí una patada en donde más le duele. Salí corriendo lo más rápido que puede, mi casa no quedaba muy lejos lo último que escuche fue.

-me la vas a pagar Miku Hatsune, ya no sos nada mío, terminamos entendiste TER-MI-NA-MOS- me lo grito con todas su fuerzas, esas últimas palabras estaban llenas de bronca, enojo y rabia.

No tarde mucho en llegar a mi casa abrí la puerta trate de disimular todo pero lo primero que hice es correr hasta mi cuarto, mi prima me vio entrar llorando y mi hermano no se dio cuenta de mi presencia y siguió con lo suyo, subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y desde ahí no deje de llorar toda la noche.

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK.

-así que eso paso-

-si eso paso- dijo en una voz muy triste y siguió llorando.

Continuando la historia ella es Hatsune Miku una chica de 16 años con 2 coletas agua-marina estudiante de preparatoria, mejor dicho casi egresada de la preparatoria porque por su gran inteligencia era una Nerd, una cerebrito. A ella la habían adelantado al último año por el nivel de inteligencia que tenía, era la más destacada de todos, casi superaba el record de la antigua alumna que iba ay.

Ella seguía llorando desconsoladamente como si alguien hubiera muerto. El cielo parecía que sentía lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

RIGG… RIGG… se escuchó el ruido del timbre.

-no tengo ganas de atender- gruño muy tristemente.

RIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG… se volvió a escuchar, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse e ir a ver quién molestaba. Seco sus lágrimas mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, agarro la perilla y abrió.

-Hola Miku- saludo muy felizmente Rin.

-eres tu Rin…- bufo no muy feliz por verla.-que haces por acá?...-pregunto.

-solo pasaba por aquí para ver como estabas-

-no muy bien, pero pasa capas que con tu compañía me anime- ofreciéndole pasar.

La rubia entro muy feliz como siempre cosa que hizo enojar un poco a Miku, bueno trataba de disimular que nada sucedió.

-qué tal va la separación- dijo con una cara medio triste.

-cómo crees que estoy-mirándola a punto de llorar.

-mmm… al parecer muy mal-agacho la cabeza por la pregunta que hizo.

-y bueno que te crees, que voy a estar tirando flores muy feliz- le decía muy sarcásticamente.

-gume Miku, pero no es para tanto-sentándose en el sofá con su amiga.

-¡NO ES PARA TANTO!- soltando el llanto- él era el amor de mi vida-

-si lo se pero tienes que afrontarlo, no llorar por un tipo que solo te quería llevar a la cama- secando las lágrimas de su amiga.

-y que piensas que haga?...- pregunto.

-mmm…-poniendo su mano en su mentón- y porque no vamos a despejarnos un rato con las chicas- propuso.

-sera?...- parando el llanto.

-claro, vamos a pasear, a ir de compras, mmm… eetto… ya se- chasqueando los dedos- porque no vamos al cine o mejor vamos a ese parque de diversiones o que tal a comer un helado- sugirió.

-está bien, pero vamos por el helado mejor, otro día vamos a ese parque de diversiones- levantando un poco el ánimo y secándose las lágrimas.

-ok, ya llamo a Gumi y a Lily-chan-dijo muy feliz.

-bueno, mientras yo me voy a cambiar- exclamo ya calmada.

-está bien, yo te aviso cuando nos vallamos-

Solo asintió con la cabeza, corrió hasta su habitación, eligió su mejor ropa de salida algo sencillo, una calza negra, una remera medio escotada, como siempre sus dos coletitas, y su bolso, de repente se escuchó sonar su celular, lo musco desesperadamente entre todas sus cosas, hizo un lió en pieza hasta que lo encontró alado de la computadora, "que despistada que soy" se dijo así misma. Vio su celular y tenía un mensaje sin leer.

MENSAJE.

Miku vamos las chicas nos están esperando afuera, Lily nos llevara en su auto, dele baja.

FIN DEL MENSAJE.

-queeeeee…- abriendo sus ojos como platos- que Lily-chan nos va a llevar, pero desde cuando maneja- muy asustada- ok, tendré que ir no queda de otra-

Ella agarro su billetera, miro si no le faltaba nada.

-espero que no me haya olvidado nada- mirando el desorden- porque con este desorden no voy a encontrar nada-

Abrió la puerta y se fue corriendo lo más rápido posible al encuentro de sus amigas salió muy feliz, en el trayecto se encuentra con su hermano y su prima que recién habían llegado del centro, se detuvo, se despidió y se fue.

Afuera se encontraban todas sus amigas en el auto de Lily- apúrate Miku- le gritaba Lily.

La pequeña subió muy feliz de ase mucho que no ve a sus amigas.

-ok, todas abrocharon sus cinturones- pregunto.

-hai- gritaron todas.

-bien, no se olvidan nada-

-no creo que no- exclamo Miku- pero desde cuando conduces-

-mmm… desde hoy-

-queeeee…-muy asustada.

-si pero al pareces manejo bien- mirando a Gumi- que no Gumi-chan-

-eeettooo…- jugando con sus dedos- me dio un poco de miedo la velocidad que ibas-

Asustando peor a Miku- porque no mejor vamos en uno de mis autos ya que tengo chofer- tratando de abrir la puerta para bajarse pero Lily arranco rápido y acelero con todo lo que da.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al centro comercial, todas bajaron besando el suelo, Gumi le reclamaba por ir a esa velocidad.

Miku intervino porque sabía que se iba a armar la guerra sin fin- porque no entramos al centro comercial y luego vamos al cine-

Las dos asentaron y entraron, dieron vuelta por todas las tiendas viendo ropa, probándose zapatos, sacándose fotos, bueno lo típico de un chica.

-ok, vamos al cine- grito Rin.

-si vamos a ver Romeo y Julieta- muy sentimental Miku.

-¡NO!...- gritaron.

-está bien solo sugería nada mas- tratando de calmarlas.

-todo bien Miku-chan, mira Rin-chan ya compro las entradas para un estreno asi que vamos- agarrándola del brazo y llevándola adentro de la sala.

Lo peor de todo era que Rin compro de una película de terror, la cosa era que a la peli-agua no le gustaban. Ella salió toda asustada, en shock, sus amigas solo la miraban se habían olvidado ese detalle.

Luego de ahí se dirigieron a la heladería más cercana para tomar un helado.

-y que sabor quieren?- pregunto Gumi.

-mmm… yo quiero de frutilla- dijo muy feliz Rin.

-yo de vainilla- exclamo Lily.

-pero quien te pregunto a Ti- le dijo con una voz muy fría.

-oooh… Gumi-chan- acercándose a ella muy tiernamente- dale cómprame uno- con una voz más sensual y acercándose más a su amiga asiéndola sonrojar.

-ee… es… est… está bien Lily- algo nerviosa por la reacción de su amiga.-ok, Miku me acompañas- muy nerviosa y sonrojada aun.

-claro, así elijo porque aún no me decido- muy feliz se fue con ella.

Adentro había una fila hasta la china, parecía que hoy era el día mundial del helado o no sé porque había tanta gente, cambiaron un poco y Gumi miro hacia un costado y noto una caja vacía, se dio vuelta para decirle a su amiga y noto que estaba algo triste.

-qué te pasa Miku-chan?...- pregunto.

-es que bueno- tratando de no llorar-el helado era el favorito de Kaito- soltando algunas lágrimas.

-oh… pero ya olvídate de él, vinimos a divertirnos, dale ánimos amiga- abrazándola en señal de apoyo.

-ok, tratare de estar bien pero no te prometo nada-

-pero o te deprimas por ese- mirándola- no vale la pena.

-si, perooo- siendo interrumpida.

-pero nada, vinimos a tratar de olvidar y a disfrutar un rato entre amigas- muy orgullosa- mira Miku-señalando al mostrador- haya no hay nadie vamos antes que se arme una fila-

En el mostrador se encontraba una chica de cabellera color rosada, con un es culturado cuerpo, grandes pechos y tenía una mirada tan tierna que nadie se le resistía, alado suyo se encontraba una chica de cabellera color marrón, algo pasadita de copas.

-aah… que aburrido- tirándose arriba del mostrador.

-ya Luka no te quejes, este es el único trabajo que haces bien- exclamo.

\- si lose pero odio el helado- algo molesta.

-no es mi culpa que alguien vaya a sus entrevistas de trabajo y no sabe hacer nada-

-es mi culpa por no estudiar otra cosa- algo triste.

-tu título si sirve solo es que, no le tienes paciencia a los chicos- acordándose de lo que paso la última vez.


	2. la gran oportunidad

Holis hoy es un lindo día para escribir… J

Luka: jajaja…

Pero de que te ríes.

Luka: no de nada, va solo de las fotos tuyas cuando eras una bebe ja de eso me rio

Oye deja eso (sonrojándome un poco) y ven a leer este capítulo.

Luka: a cierto hoy subís la segunda parte. Ok… espero que ya me acerque a mi Miku.

Recién estamos en el segundo cap. Y tú ya quieres tener a la pobre Miku.

Luka: eeetttooo… quien dijo que quiero tenerla (poniendo una cara pervertida) hacer más que eso.

Pero esto es para chicos.

Luka: y que tiene yo voy y cambio categoría.

Pero yo no quiero que pase eso aun.

Luka: Quiero mi lemon!... (Amenazándome con su mano)

Bueno antes que pase más cosas (mirando con miedo a luka) los dejo y a leer se ha dicho.

 **Cap.2: la gran oportunidad!...**

 _¿Qué pasarías si trabajaran vendiendo helado?_

 _Luka: yo no ni loca lo aria._

 _Ups… eettooo… perdón luka._

 _Luka: pero no me digas que. Af._

 _-_ no me hagas acordar, la última vez metí a un niño dentro de una tuba- soltando una risita.

Riéndose aún más- jaja si me acuerdo pobre chicos como gritaban "LA PROFE DE MUSICA ESTA LOCA"- imitando los gritos desesperados de esos chicos.

-sí, y cuando de casualidad tire una tiza y se calló dentro de una flauta- riéndose aún más- y cuando me enoje y le metí las baquetas de la batería en la nariz de ese chico ja-

-y pensar que yo fui a buscarte, pero los padres ya me habían ganado-

-si pero bueno casi me matan- haciendo una cara de miedo.

-ya olvidemos esos momentos tan lindos- lo decía con una voz muy sarcástica y miro para el frente- mira Luka- agarrándola para llamar su atención- hay vienen 2 chicas- señalando donde estaban ellas- atiéndelas bien soldado, no quiero reclamos- en tono militar, muy firme y un poco seria- y que no me venga a reclamar que las estas acosando y nada de eso-

En posición de firme- sí señor, no voy a hacer nada malo-

-eso espero soldado, dejo todo esto en tus manos-

-Hai, señor, digo señora sargento encargada sakine- poniendo su mano en su cabeza en señal de respeto.

La sargento-encargada Meiko se fue quien sabe a dónde, y nadie sabe con quién pero bueno eso a nadie le importa, eso creo yo. Dejando a Luka con todo el trabajo pesado puso sus codos sobre el mostrador y su rostro en sus palmas "afff… otro día aburrido en mi trabajo aburrido" estaba en su mundo hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

-hola- dijo Miku con una sonrisita.

-eeettooo- pensando que tenía que decir- a cierto, hola bienvenidas a Grido que les puedo ofrecer hoy – dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas, esa sonrisa que enamoraba a todas.

\- eeettooo… queremos 4 conos de helados-

-si, 4 helados- sacando unos conos- de que sabor?...-pregunto.

-eemm… eettooo- tratando de recordar- eeemmm… de que sabor eran Gumi-

-mmm… uno de vainilla, el otro de frutilla, mmm…- mirando el cartel donde estaban los sabores- y yo quiero de chocolate por favor-

-ok… y falta uno-

-así Miku cual quiere-

-mmm… dame uno de puerros- muy decidida.

-enserio?...- pregunto algo confundida.

-si por favor- exclamo.

-eeettooo- Luka no sabía si existía ese sabor.

-Miku-chan ese sabor no existe-

-ah no- algo triste- ooooh… que mal- haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

-Te gustan los puerros- pregunto muy animada la peli-rosa.

-si, me encantan los puerros y si pudiera los comería todos los días y a toda hora- baboseando un poco.

-mmm…. Yo creo que no tenemos de ese sabor- pensando en cómo animarla un poco- pero te recomiendo el de chocolate tentación- muy segura de que ese sabor le iba a gustar- ya que tiene trocitos de chocolates y es muy rico-

-mmm… ok lo probare- muy decidida-

-ok espérenme 5 min y les traigo sus helados-

Las chicas asentaron con la cabeza y luka se fue a buscar los botes de helado.

-como se te ocurre pedir de puerros?...- en un tono poco molesto.

-ooh… pensé que tenían-

-que tenían?... ni existe-

-ok, no sabía, no te enojes con migo a ver si una de esas tenían-poniendo una cara de perrito.

-hay Miku tu nunca camias eeh- riéndose un poco.

No tardó mucho en traer los conos al parecer venia tan rápido que casi se cae por no ver por donde pasaba, hizo unas maniobras de circo e impido que se caigan los helados, las chicas vieron eso y se rieron un poco.

-perdón por la demora casi me caigo je- rascándose la cabeza.

-no, jaja no hay problema- riéndose un poco.

-cuanto te debo?...- pregunto gumi.

-mmm… creo que son 360 yenes y a tu amiga como propina- asiendo cálculos mentales.

Las dos se reían de lo que dijo-ok… está bien pero a mi amiga no te la doy -sacando su billetera.- eettooo… Aquí tienes-

-bien, perfecto gracias por comprar-las chicas agarraron todo y se estaban por marchar, hasta que luka se acordó de algo- aah… cierto- mirando su mano- oye… espera- llamando su atención.

-sí que sucede- pregunto Gumi.

-eeettooo… como decirlo- pensando cómo darle.

-que pasa Gumi-chan- pregunto.

-nada Miku solo que a ella se le olvido algo-

\- aah… si y que es?...- dándole un tierna sonrisa a luka.

-aaah… es que bueno como no teníamos helado de ese sabor eeemm- "vamos Luka dale el puerro es solo dale nada más"- y quería darte esto para compensarte- entregándole un ramo de puerros por así decirlo.

-aaah…- agarrando el ramo- GRACIA!...muchas gracias.-tenía una sonrisa de punta a punta.

-no de nada y que tengan un lindo día- algo nerviosa.

-igual para ti- despidiéndose y dándose la vuelta para irse.

Espero hasta que se fueron y largo un suave suspiro -aaaf… que chica tan linda-

-eeeh… luka no conocía ese lado tuyo- interrumpiendo.

-queee- saltando del susto- aah...eras tú Seeu me asustaste idiota-

-no me digas así- haciendo un puchero.

-oooh… bueno y que haces aquí- pregunto.

-vengo a ver a mi compañera de cuarto-

-en primer lugar no somos compañeras de cuarto, tú te metiste en mi casa y no saliste más solo porque ya no soportabas a tu hermano y que quieres ahora- algo molesta.

-mmm… ya que lo preguntas- pensando- vamos a cenar afuera-

-nooo… no, no y no me reusó cada vez que salimos me quedo sin nada-

-oooh… entonces pidamos delibery –

-mmm… pero tú pagas-

-noooo, paga tu- revisando su billetera- ettooo… es que bueno no tengo nada- asiendo mostrar su billetera vacía.

-ooooh… idiota esta es la última vez que pago entendiste-

-si gracias Luka y no me digas así-

-ya, ya si te lo digo de cariño-

-si cariño, pero- siendo interrumpida por un ruido- y eso-

-Aaah… está sonando mi celular- buscándolo- a si era mi celular – mirando la pantalla- y tengo una llamada, tengo que atender-

-ok-

-mochi, mochi-

-hola, Luka?-pregunto.

-si la misma, quien habla-

-Soy yo _Yowane Haku me recuerdas-_

\- Haku mmm…- pensado un poco-no, no te recuerdo-

-yo Haku tu compañera de la preparatoria-

-mmm… aaah... si ya me acuerdo que quieres… pero en primer lugar, quien rayos te paso mi numero?...-

-quien más la coreana de Seeu-

Mirando a la rubia- idiota me la vas a pagar-amenazándola- y sí que quieres-

-saber si te recibiste de la escuela de música-

-y eso te interesa- muy fríamente.

-si me interesa mucho-

-claro que termine es obvio chiquita, porque preguntas?...-algo confundida.

-porque te tengo una gran noticia-

-oooh… no me digas que Seeu dejara de ser una idiota-

-oye escuche eso- exclamo Seeu.

-ja no eso no es algo mucho mejor-

-a ver suéltalo, dilo que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-

-pero no me interrumpas si quieres que te cuente que es-

-ok… dale que estoy en el trabajo-

-bueno cuando egrese de la preparatoria me puse a estudiar como compositora-

-y-

-y bueno después de eso empecé a trabajar en una gran empresa-

-aaah… que bueno Bien por ti, pero que tiene que ver esto con migo-

-bien a eso voy, en donde me quede a si ok entonces en mi trabajo despidieron a un chico que no hacía nada solo se la pasaba cantando y cantaba maso menos-

-y quien era ese chico-

-mmm… te acordas de la berenjena-

-aaaah… si Gakupo jajaja que bien que lo despidieron, lo odio profundamente-matándose de risa.

-si no se cómo lo contrataron, pero déjame terminar-

-adelante sigue-

-bueno entonces quedo una bacante libre y me preguntaba si tú no quiere trabajar aquí-

-mmm… depende que empresa sea-

-eeettooo… en Crypton Future Media-

-queeeeeeeeeeeeee… la gran empresa de música enserio-

-si, esa misma-

-wauuu… ok… si acepto tu propuesta pero que tengo que hacer-

-en primer lugar tienes que saber tocar algún instrumento y tienes que saber componer canciones nada más-

-uuuh… pero nunca escribí una canción-

-ya sabía que me ibas a decir eso, bueno te aviso que la empresa en peso a inscribir para los cursos de manager y composición-

-oooh… pero hay que pagar algo?...-

-si claro la cota semanal y los libro que te den-

-uuufaa debe ser caro-

-si algo-

-bueno ya veo como le hago-

-ok… nos vemos Luka-

-chau Haku-

FIN DE LA LLAMADA.

-me gusta la idea pero de donde sacare plata- pensando.

-Luka- se escuchó.

-donde, donde piensa Luka- poniendo su mano en su mentón.

-Luka, Luka-

-pero no eso no, no me gusta-

-LUKAAAAAAAAA!...-

-queeee- grito algo enojada.

-me ayudas un poco.-tratando de atender a toda la gente.

-así me olvide que estaba en el trabajo-

-sí, menos charla y más ayuda- tratando de atender a todos.

-aaaf… ya voy-mirando toda la fila que había- y porque tanta gente ahora si no había tanta –

-es que bueno- tratando de agarrar algunos conos- el cartel decía caja cerrada-

-aah… y no me digas que-

-si Luka-

-idiota con razón vino tanta gente- mirando a todos molestos-entonces apúrate y les demos lo que quieren-

Luka: Me pareció corto es te cap.

Si ya lo sé la imaginación no me ayudo en nada más que ya estamos en mesa de examen.

Luka: si excusas y más excusas.

Pero te digo la verdad no tuve tiempo de nada.

Luka: de nada solo lo dices para evitar escribir mi Lemon.

Eettooo no como crees yo solo emm…

Luka: ya lo sabía y porque no mejor vamos a responder los comentarios.

Si me parece bien.

Himeko 160: Luka: jamás me veras con un traje de maid ni que me maten por eso.

Oooh… luka yo sí quiero verte así. Luka: no otra más y si esta idiota no revisa antes de subir ya trataremos de cambiar eso. Perdón por ser tan descuidada. Luka: baka y me alegro que te haya gustado.

Eliza Romero: me alegro que te haya gustado y lo encuentres interesante. Luka: claro que lo encuentra interesante si yo lo escribí. Ooooh… enserio lo escribiste?... Luka: claro, claro.

Entonces explícale porque Kaito y no otro. Luka: eettoo… porque odio a Kaito y se que va a sufrir en algún momento y quiero que sea el no otro. Muy sabía Luka-san. Luka: ya lo sabía jaja, pero (algo sonrojada) no es mi culpa que mi pechos sean así de grandes y si Miku será granjera. Eeeh?. Luka: (habla en voz baja) parece que es una pervertida. Quien ella?. Luka: si me da miedo. Luka cállate puede oírnos. Luka: eeeh.. Cierto hasta la próxima.

iloveyugiohGX93: si cool. Luka: muy cool y gracias por ser el primer comentario.

Luka: Eso era todo.

Si son todos.

Luka: me alegro que sean pocos y no tanto capas que ni puedo escribir me duele los dedos.

Cállate si yo tengo que pensar.

Luka: ya autora-san gracias a mí y me despido hasta la próxima.

Ok… sigan leyendo y no duden en dejar sus comentarios hasta la próxima chauuu…


	3. Que Rin y Len son tus primos

Aaf… me aburro y me quede sin imaginación.

Luka: entonces déjame escribir a mí.

Nuncaaaaaaaa… (Pose dramática.)

Luka: pero yo tengo una buena idea para esto y a los lectores le va a gustar y mucho.

mmm… lo pensares pero hasta eso escribo yo.

Luka: no seas mala mira que luego vas a venir llorando hacia mí y no te responderé.

Si pero no.

Luka: el otro capítulo lo hiciste re corto.

Perdón no tuve mucho tiempo.

Ya veremos mi querida luka ya veremos.

 **Cap. 3: que Rin y Len son tus primos.**

 _¿Enserio Rin y Len son tus primos?_

 _Luka: según tu historia, aaf… sí._

 _Pero se ven bien como primos_

 _Luka: claro como no la tienes a la rubia oxigenada de Rin como prima._

 _Rin: oye te escuche._

Un nuevo día comenzó, el sol deslumbraba por una ventana, su brillo para ella era un poco molesto no le gustaba la luz a las 6 y 30 de la mañana, pero no podía evitar eso, no era la dueña del mundo o la diosa que creo todo. En ese instante se escuchó sonar el ruidoso despertador RING RING RING, no tenía ganas de apagarlo ni mucho menos de levantarse solo lo ignoro y siguió durmiendo, ya habían pasado más de 2 horas desde que sonó el despertador y ella tranquilamente seguía en brazos de Morfeo como si no tenía que hacer nada importante, pero algo interrumpió su maravilloso sueño un molestoso celular que vibraba a cada nada y la música de Suki kirai de los hermanos kagamine sonaba en toda la habitación.

-aaah… Rin, Len dejen de cantar muy fuerte que no ven que estoy durmiendo- moviéndose para todos lados, tapándose la cara con la sabana-esperen un minuto- acordándose de algo- Rin, Len- levantándose de golpe- cierto hoy tenía que ir a mi otro trabajo-mirando su celular- ooh… no mi tío me va a matar tenía que estar en su casa ase 2 horas-

Se levantó de la cama, corrió hasta su ropero, agarro lo primero que vio, entro al baño se hizo un baño polaco así de rápido, se vistió, no tuvo tiempo de desayunar se despidió de la idiota de Seeu y Salió.

-rayos me olvide que no tengo auto- mirando a todos lados- pero a Seeu no le molestara si me llevo su bici- subiéndose en ella- después le devuelvo.

Y tomo rumbo hasta la mansión Kagamine, pedaleo lo más rápido posible ya que su casa quedaba lejos de su otro trabajo, en un barrio que a ella no le gustaba.

-porque aquí, todos estos riquillos se creen los mejores por tenerlo todo y yo aquí matándome la espalda por tener algo- se quejaba mientras entraba a ese barrio- además yo soy independiente y no vivo de mis padres- pensando- donde quedaba su casa- mirando a todos lados- no me acuerdo creo que tengo que preguntar- bajándose de la bici, y miro a todos lados en busca de alguien- ey, amiga, ey- acercándose a una hermosa chica de coletas.

-hola sí que necesita- pregunto muy amablemente.

-no sabes donde queda la casa de los Kagamine- mirándola "que chica tan linda".

-mmm… si tienes que doblar esa esquina y la segunda casa de la mano derecha- asiéndole señas.

-gracias-mirándola muy fijamente.

Miku se dio cuenta que la miraba muy raro y se sonrojo un poco- porque me mira así?- un poco nerviosa.

-a no, es que creo que la eh visto en algún lado- pensando a donde.

-aah… si pero esa no es una excusa para que me mire así- algo nerviosa.

-gume, pero no puedo evitarlo es una señorita muy linda, tierna y amable que no puedo evitar verla así-

-me estas coqueteando?- levantando una ceja.

-mmm… se podría decir que si- tirándole una sonrisa muy tierna.

-eettoo- pensando que decir.

-pero parece que mi coqueteo resulto-mirando su sonrojo- yo le digo la verdad, es hermosa, tierna, amable y muy guapa que chico no quería salir con usted-

\- no me diga eso me hace pasar algo de vergüenza-

-gumenasai solo digo lo que veo nada mas- mirándola- tómalo como un cumplido-

-está bien- dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-ok, me voy antes que me saquen la cabeza, nos vemos algún día hasta luego mi leidi- guiñándole el ojo y tomando su rumbo de nuevo.

-hasta luego- siguiendo su rumbo iba pensando lo sucedido "pero quien era esa chica, era muy rara pero era muy linda y sabe cómo coquetear a una mujer será que ya tiene experiencia con otras chicas, deja de pensar en eso Miku y apúrate que mi padres deben estar esperándome".

En otro lado Luka al fin avía llegado a la mansión Kagamine, no savia si tocar o no la puerta por miedo a que su tío le rete por llegar tarde o peor le llame a sus padres y le digan que es una vaga que no sabe hacer nada y luego ellos vengan y se queden a vivir con ella, eso era peor que recibir un reto se su tío, tomo aire y se a previo a tocar, no demoraron mucho en atenderla.

-holaaaaa…-mirando quien era- aah… eres tu Luka, llegas tarde- le regañaba una rubia.

\- aaah… rubia oxigenada eras tú y tu padre- sarcásticamente.

-mira quien habla demonio pechugón- muy enojada- hace media hora que se fue a su trabajo y se cómo 2 horas tenías que estar tu aquí-

\- aaah… ya se fue que mal, mira quien habla la tabla de planchar jaja- mirando a sus mini pechos- jajaja-

Asiendo poner rojas del enojo- cállate Megurine que puedes perder tu trabajo acá- en forma de amenaza.

-eettoo… igual no me arrepiento de nada- mirada orgullosa- y tú padre no te dejo nada o no te dijo nada-

\- algún día te arrepentirás de todo esto- mirada amenazadora- y si dijo que cuando llegaras entres y que nos cuidaras hasta que el venga del trabajo-

-eso dijo- pensando "volverá tarde, pero si es así tendré que avisarle a la idiota de Seeu que se haga de cenar".

-si eso- mirada enojada- pero por desgracia tendré que dejarte entrar no me queda otra opción-

-jaja- risa sarcástica- si hazle caso a tu padre sino la veras caro Rin jajaja- parece que Luka gano el primer raund.

-pasa antes que me arrepienta- apunto de matarla.

Luka entro y miro a todos lados contemplando lo que había a su alrededor, todo era muy caro y elegante, mejor que sus cosas pero ella se las gano dignamente, camino unos paso y se encontró con el living no se la podía creer tenían de todo una pantalla gigante, playstation 4 con todos sus accesorios, wii con realidad virtual, una pista de baile, un sillón reclinable con porta vasos incluido y lo que no podía faltar la mini pochoclera, "ooooh… estoy en el paraíso"

Poniéndose de rodillas y asiendo unas reverencias- oooh… gigante LCD de alta definición, Dios del entretenimiento y de la diversión-

Su prima la estaba buscando hasta que la encontró postrada a los pies del plasma "porque toda mi familia es rara".

-que haces Luka-san vamos a mi habitación-

-no, no yo me quedo acá no me quites mi felicidad- agarrándose del sillón mientras su prima la arrastraba para sacarla de ahí- no por favor no me hagas esto- logrando así sacar a la pechugona de su prima.

\- oooh… Rin-chan porque me sacaste del paraíso- algo triste.

-porque no es hora de jugar, tienes que ayudarme con algo- subiendo las escaleras.

Muy confundida- con algo, pero nunca me pediste mi ayuda-

-si ya lo sé y me arrepiento de pedirte ayuda pero, creo que tú me puedes ayudar con esto-

-se trata de música?- pregunto.

-si- algo avergonzada.

-miren ustedes la diva de la música Kagamine Rin me pide a mí una simple profesora de música que le ayude en algo- sarcásticamente.

-Luka cállate mira que me sacas de mis casillas- a punto de reventar su vena.

\- pero no entiendo nada, si tú eres la diva número uno de la música con tu hermano y tienes problemas- aún más confundida.

\- Luka solo tengo 14 años nada más, me falta aprender muchas cosas más, no es mi culpa que nazca como una niña prodigio- algo ofendida.

-y de que se trata maso menos- preguntado muy interesada.

\- termino de decirte cuando entremos- abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

A la pobre Luka se le abrieron los ojos como plato al ver todo lo que tenía hay, juguetes, poster, la camas eran de autos de carreras que andaba de verdad, su propia barra de jugos, una mesa de billar, hasta una mesa de joker, y lo mejor su barra de todo lo que puedas comer, a la pechugona se le hacía agua la boca.

-Luka, Luka reacciona- agitándola- Luka no te asombres que esto no es nada-

Asiéndola reaccionar- como que esto no es nada- asiendo señas- yo aria cualquier cosa por tener todo esto-regañándola.

-tu podrías a ver tenido todo esto si no te hubieras ido de tu casa-

-no es mi culpa que mi padre no me diera los gusto que yo quería, a cambio no lo soportaba a mi hermano tampoco-

-ok… te entiendo- asiéndola pasar- siéntate en donde quieras-

Tirándose sobre su cama, y jugando con el volante- y de que problemas tienes?...- pregunto.

-veras, Len y yo estamos escribiendo una canción nueva- mostrándole unas hojas- pero yo quiero poner a otra persona también-

Leyendo la letra- aaah… pero esto es para un dueto no un trio-

-si lo sé pero no sé cómo hacer para meterla también, Len y yo nos complicó la vida escribir algo pero no tuvimos nada-

-mmm… entiendo y –mirando a todos lados- Y Len?...-

-él está en el patio limpiando la Rodadoda-

\- aaah… la Road Roller-

-si la misma si quieres lo llamo-

-si será mejor así pensamos algo ya que somos 3-

-ok… espérame un segundo- Luka solo asintió con la cabeza.

No demoro mucho en traerlo.

-prima!... - tirándose encima de ella.

-hola Len tanto tiempo mira como creciste-

-si viste lo alto que estoy y lo fuerte que me puse ya le gano a Rin en las vencidas-

-enserio- mirando a la rubia- no puedo creerlo que paso Rin-cha-

-nada solo que me falto comer naranjas eso nada más-

-siempre dice lo mismo- preguntando algo curioso- y que haces por acá-

-nada vengo a ser su nueva niñera así que me van a ver muy seguido por acá-

-y porque desiste serlo ahora- muy animado por así decirlo.

-es que quiero estudiar de nuevo y me hace falta la plata nada mas-

-a entiendo-

-bueno al punto, supe que tienen problemas con la canción-

\- sí, a Rin y a mí no podemos escribir un trio para nosotros se nos hace medio difícil ya que solo cantamos duetos-

-si entiendo-

-y que tienes en tu mente Luka- pregunto la rubia oxigenada.

-y bueno nada – mirando las hojas- me gusta esta parte-

-cuál?...- preguntaron a una sola voz.

\- esta- señalando donde estaba escrito- cuando Len es demasiado tímido para confesarse a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, sería un buen inicio-

-porque yo el tímido- pregunto

-porque así sos apenas pudiste hablarle a esa chica el otro día-

-si me gusta y después- dijo Rin.

-mmmm… déjame pensar- agarrando un lápiz- mmmm…- se le encendió el foquito de la idea- ya se-escribiendo en la hoja-

Los gemelos miraban como escribía Luka, parece que tenía una buena idea en mente no dejaba de escribir, a veces paraba para pensar pero igual seguía escribiendo, ella nunca escribió una canción pero no tenía por qué perder la oportunidad de componer algo en su vida, demoro una media hora maso menos, los chicos jugaban con la consola de juegos.

-TERMINE!...- es escucho un grito muy fuerte.

-que ya terminaste tan rápido- pregunto Rin.

-fue muy difícil para ser la primera vez-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- se escuchó un grito.

-si es mi primera vez escribiendo una canción así que no sé cómo me salió-dudando de si misma.

-yo confió en ti Luka-san- tratando de animarla un poco.

-gracias Len- mirando su trabajo- espero que les guste es lo único que se me ocurrió para un trio-cerrando los ojos y entregándole la hoja.

Los gemelos lo agarraron y empezaron a leer.

-a mí me gusta y a ti Rin-

-mmm…- volviendo a leer un poco- si me gusta- mirando a Luka- para ser tu primera vez no está mal-

-enserio-

-sí, pero acá el tercero actúa como un chico-

-sí que no vez que los 2 chicos que son amigos de la infancia se enamoran de la presidenta y la presidenta esta indecisa-algo molesta- que no entiendes-

\- si entiendo pero el tercero es una chica, Luka baka-

-QUEEEEEEEEEE…-

-si es mi amiga la que va a cantar con nosotros-

-no me dijiste eso-

-si te lo dije Luka y no me escuchaste- muy enojada.

-ya Rin cálmate, mira a Gumi-chan no le va a molestar esto- abrazando a su prima- acuérdate que le gusta los papeles de chicos-tratando de calmarla.

-tienes razón hermanito había olvidado ese detalle-

-entonces?...- pregunto Luka.

-y probemos prima si quieres le digo a Rin que llame a Gumi-chan para que venga a probar la canción-

-está bien Len-pensando un poco- pero no necesitamos un estudio para eso-

-tú piensas que no tenemos un estudio de grabación- algo sarcástica Rin.

-me olvide que ustedes son millonarios-

-ok… voy a llamar a Gumi ustedes dos vayan yendo al estudio a sacar la melodía-dándoles una orden-

-hai- se escuchó- vamos prima es por aquí saliendo de la habitación.

Agarrando su celular marco el número de Gumi.

-mochi, mochi-

-hola Gumi-

-si soy yo que quiere Rin-con algo de sueño.

-quería preguntarte si puedes venir a mi casa-

-mmm… para que-

-bueno para probar un canción que escribió alguien y queremos ver si te gusta-

-para quien lo escribió?...-

-Alguien si tú vienes la vas a conocer-

-está bien ya voy en 15 minutos-

-bien te espero apúrate-

-yaaaaa, está bien voy lo más rápido que puedo-

-bueno nos vemos bye bye-

-adiós-

FIN DE LA LLAMADA.

-ok, voy a ver a ese par de inútiles capas que están destrozando el estudio o capas que no están haciendo nada-

Luka: al fin reconocen mis dotes como artista.

No sos una profesional aun.

Luka: pero por lo menos no reconociste.

Reconociste, si tú lo escribiste.

Luka: por eso digo que yo lo escribí pero nunca dije que ellos 2 fueran mis primos.

Len dijo que bueno pero nunca le pregunte a Rin.

Rin: o por dios porque soy la prima de esta pechugona.

Luka: esta tiene nombre.

Rin: no me importa, exijo que corrijas esto.

Ettooo… no se para la próxima.

Rin: autora-san…

Ok vamos para los comentarios.

Luka: si vamos para los comentarios.

Rin: oigan no me ignoren.

Eliza Romero: Luka: concuerdo con Tigo abajo la escuela viva la vagancia!... autora-san: pero, pero no es mi culpa mi cabecita pensó eso y salió eso jaja. Luka: oye no soy una vaca no peso tanto además te da envidia mis ubres muajaja. Autora-san: Luka no seas así de mala con los lectores. Luka: pero ella empezó. Autora-san: cállate. Luka: si podría ser que lo matemos.

Autora-san: esto es para menores. Luka: pero lo pensare. Autora-san: shshshsh… ella no lo sabe. Luka: saber qué. Autora-san: perdón si estaba corto no me dio los tiempos y bueno. Luka: ok… pero yo me hare cargo así que hasta la próxima.

Azhenet: Luka: gracias, si lo sé esta bueno pero corto. Autora-san ya pedí perdón por eso.

Luka: hasta la próxima.

Guest: Luka: perdón por nuestros horrores de ortografía esto se autocorrige solo y no sé si mandar a la M… al Word, pero ya solucionaremos esto.

Eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado y la próxima escribe luka yo estoy en examen, deséenme mucha suerte.

Luka: al fin escribo yo hare cosas que nunca te vas a imaginar, algo mejor algo que te haga acordar quien es Megurine Luka.

Va a hacer que Miku te de un beso.

Luka: cállate, y nos vemos la próxima chau…


	4. paso lo que paso y no me mates!

Luka: konnichiwa!... hoy es el día que yo escribiré este capítulo.

Miku: eettooo… Luka que hago aquí.

Luka: emm… te invite a que me acompañaras a leer este capítulo ya que Autora-san esta en mesa de examen.

Miku: aaah… ok… bueno hola a todos espero que nos llevemos bien ya que soy nueva en esto y espero responder muchos comentarios ya que me gusta hablar con ustedes.

Luka: NUEVA!... (sarcásticamente).

Miku: si soy nueva.

Luka: cuantos fic leí de nosotras 2 y dices que sos nueva.

Miku: cierto recién me acorde, pero igual espero que nos llevemos bien.

Luka: ok mi linda puerritos te dejo el honor de que leas mi capitulo.

Miku: desde cuando soy tuya Megurine-san, y empecemos esta historia.

Luka: (se me vino el mundo abajo) pero Miku yo… eeettooo… aaah… eeeh… af si a leer se ha dicho.

 ** _Cap.4: paso lo que paso y no me mates!..._**

 _¿No sabía que componías?_

 _Luka: claro que compongo, magnet no se escribió solo._

 _Miku: Luka tu no lo escribiste sola es más yo le puse la melodía-_

 _Luka: shshshs… Miku cállate nadie sabe eso, es más me canse pensando._

 _Miku: nunca cambias af…_

Camina por el pasillo, muy relajada cantando una de sus canciones, no le faltaba mucho para llegar hasta que oyó una melodía.

-pero que escucho-sorprendiéndose una poco- Len tocando la guitarra y Luka el piano-dijo Rin quedándose un momento en silencio sin interrumpir.

-bien Len intentemos de nuevo-

-ok Luka-san-

Asiendo su solo de guitarra, acompañado del piano.

 _Benkypu mo undou mo zenzen dame na boku dakedo_

 _Estudiando, haciendo ejercicio, soy un desastre en ambos pero_

 _Mi no hodo shirazu anata ni koi o shimashita_

 _Soy capaz de conseguir resultados a la hora de enamorarme de ti (representante de la clase)_

 _Ichi dai kesshin! Nana-sen-hyaku-ji no RABURETAA!_

 _¡Lo he decidido! Escribiré 7100 cartas de amor_

 _Dakedo tewatasu yuuki ga nai no desu…_

 _Pero no creo que tenga el valor para entregártela._

En ese mismo instante entra Rin con la hoja en mano cantando su parte.

 _Ne, shisen ga barebare yo_

 _Hey, te veo desde aquí_

 _Ne, youji nara iinasai yo!_

 _Hey, si tienes asuntos conmigo ¡solo dilo!_

Len

 _Eto, ano eto…_

 _Eh… amm ah…_

 _Totemo ii tenki desu ne!_

 _¡El clima esta precioso!_

 _Kyou mo heiwa de yokatta na!_

 _¡Estoy alegre que sea otro día perfecto!_

Rin

 _Doushite furueteru no yo?_

 _¿Por qué estas temblando?_

 _Soreni nani kakushiteru no?_

 _Además, ¿Qué estas ocultando?_

 _Mise nasai! Hora!_

 _¡Muéstrame!_

 _¡Hey!_

Terminando así de cantar.

-nos falta la tercera-exclamo Luka.

-si falta Gumi-chan-muy preocupado Len.

-dijo que ya venía enseguida- exclamo la rubia.

-ok…- mirándola muy feliz- y hermanita que te pareció-

-para serles sincera estuvo bien, aún nos falta perfeccionarlo más y hacer las prueba necesarias, esperemos a Gumi-chan así empezamos de nuevo- muy tranquila.

-ooh… wau pareciste toda una crítica profesional-exclamo Luka muy sarcásticamente.

-chállate luka, tu, tú eres un demonio pechugón- Algo enojada.

-pero no dije nada malo rubia oxigenada-levantando el tono de su voz.

-y yo pensé que ya no iban a pelear más- dijo Len- pero así me gusta-

-CALLATE LEN- gritaron las 2.

-ya, ya solo decía-algo nervioso Len, asiendo señas con su manos-pero Rin que dijo Gumi-chan-

-ella me dijo que llegaba en 15 minutos pero ya paso media hora- decía Rin mirando su celular.

-donde vive ella- pregunto Luka.

-ella vive al frente demonio pechugón-dijo Rin con una voz muy enojada.

-pero no te dije nada malo solo te pregunte- echa la ofendida- y además porque no la van a buscar ya que vive al frente- mirando para la ventana algo pensativa.

-nooo, ya debe estar viniendo- mirando a Luka- pero ya que estas en la ventana porque no nos avisas cuando llegue-pregunto Rin.

-ella es un poco más alta que tú, con pelo hasta más arriba de los hombros color verde y parece que siempre usa deportivo- dijo Luka sin quitar la mirada de la ventana.

-si, como sabes tú eso- pregunto la rubia algo curiosa.

-porque recién acá de entrar a la casa-

-queeee…. Enserio pero no tocó el timbre-algo confundida Rin corriendo hasta la ventana para ver si era verdad.

-Rin acuérdate que el timbre no sirve- algo preocupado Len.

-y recién me decís y como le explico que mi prima es una plebeya-dijo Rin buscando que decir.

-oye no soy una plebeya pechos planos- mirándola a los ojos.

-mira hablo la vaca rosa de grandes ubres- tirando los palitos hacía Luka parece que Rin no quiere perder.

-así te dan envidia mis pechos tabla de planchar-se defendía Luka acercándose más a ella.

\- jaja no me hagas reír, es más estoy feliz porque no me tiene que ordeñar todos los días demonio pechugón- al parecer en los ojos se le aparece un rayo.

-chicas dejen de pelear- exclamo algo asustado Len mientras trataba de separarlas.

-NO TE METAS LEENNN- gritaron las dos algo molestas.

-pero, pero hay mejor me voy a buscar a Gumi-chan- parándose de donde estaba y dejando a esas 2 solas.

-hay si como no mira me entere que te gustan las naranjas porque son justos los tamaños de tus pechos- jaque mate.

-MEGURINE LUKA ME LA VAS A PAGAR!...-grito Rin mientras se tiraba encima de Luka.

-con que quieres pelear eeeh…- exclamo Luka mientras le pegaba a Rin.

-cállate pechugona-tirándole del pelo.

AFUERA DE LA HABITACION.

-que bien que llegaste Gumi-chan tenemos que preparar esta canción para ser grabada- algo preocupado Len.

-si gume Len-kun es que de casualidad Miku-chan llego a mi casa y me entretuve con ella-

-aah… y donde esta Miku-pregunto Len.

-eettooo… ella esta- dijo Gumi mientras miro para atrás.

-konnichiwa Len-kun- entro Miku con una tierna sonrisa.

-aah… hola Miku-chan tanto tiempo sin vernos- exclamo Len.

-si tienes razón-respondió muy emocionada Miku.

-así pero…- siendo interrumpido por unos ruidos.

-y esos ruidos Len-kun – preguntando algo curiosa Miku.

-es que- tratando de explicar.

 ** _En la habitación de arrida se escuchaba algo_**

\- DEMONIO PECHUGON-grito rin.

-TABLA DE PLANCHAR-

-UBRES DE VACA-

-PECHOS PLANOS–

-COME ATUN-

-COME NARANJAS-

-EETTOO BANANA-

-que tiene que ver la banana en todo esto- tirándole del pelo.

-nada pero igual DEMONIO PECHUGON- asiéndola caer en el piso.

Los gritos se asían aún más fuertes, y nadie dudo en preguntar de nuevo.

-Len enserio esos gritos son de tu hermana- pregunto Gumi tapándose los oídos.

-eettooo…-jugando con sus deditos.

-mmm… ya se me hacía eso pero con quien está peleando- pregunto algo curiosa.

-af… mejor les cuento en el camino – invitándola a que suban a su cuarto.

-ok, Len-kun pero creo que hay que apurarnos porque parece que Rin-chan va a matar a alguien-dijo Miku algo asustada.

-lo dudo Miku yo creo que esa chica escribió la canción que supuestamente cantamos-exclamo Gumi.

-aah… cierto pero ustedes van a participar del festival que no- pregunto algo curiosa Miku.

-si esta canción sale bien, si podremos cantarla para toda la academia como estreno- dijo Gumi.

-ah… y no sabes quién es esa chica- pregunto algo curiosa Miku.

-no, en verdad te digo que Len no me dijo nada ni como se llama ni como es nada- respondió Gumi.

-mmm…- mirando a Len- Len-kun quien es la chica que escribió la letra- pregunto Miku.

-eh… ella se llama Luka y ella es- abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Len estaba por decir algo hasta que fue interrumpido por un grito- me la vas a pagar Rin-corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para taclearla así como jugadora de Rugby o futbol americano. Pero la rubia fue más ágil esquivo el ataque de Luka, ella ya no podía parar todos se corrieron menos Miku por distraída estaba mirando la habitación y no se dio cuenta de la vaca rosada que la choco.

Todos los miraban con cara de sorprendidos por la posición algo incomoda que estaban.

Luka fue la primer que abrió los ojos y ahí se encontraba la pequeña con 2 coletas debajo de ella, estaba a unos centímetros de su cara, la pequeña no abría los ojos aun.

La pelirosa tenía una de sus manos en los pequeños pero bien formados pechos, su pie estaba en medio de las piernas de Miku para el colmo llevaba una falda corta y con la otra mano sostenía todo su peso, la pechugona se sonrojo mucho, con su mirada contemplaba todo su bien formado y esculturado cuerpo, ella en su mente era todo una guerra campal "no Megurine Luka no lo hagas esta chica esta abajo tuyo por casualidad no es porque ella quiere, hagas lo que hagas levántate lento", trato de levantarse pero su pierna hizo presión en la intimidad de la peliagua asiendo que abriera los ojos de repente, Luka noto eso quiso pararse rápido pero perdió el equilibrio cayendo de nuevo encima de ella pero esta vez le dio un beso, Luka pensó "no que hice me debe de estar odiando capas que piensa que soy una pervertida ni la conozco pero esperen un minuto pero me corresponde el beso si le correspondí el beso". Miku le correspondió ese beso accidental primero fue muy raro después se tornó un apasionado y necesitado, la pelirosa subí un poquito los cambios empezó a masajear el pecho de la pequeña.

Miku no tardó mucho en racionar tirándola para el costado con todas sus fuerzas.

-perooo… perooo….- buscando que decir.

-perdón, perdón, no quise hacer eso fue un accidente me caí y paso lo que paso- dijo luka mientras se ponía de rodillas suplicando perdón.

La pequeña seguía sin reaccionar solo se tocaba el labio y la miraba muy desconcertadamente.

-enserio mil disculpa yo- siendo interrumpida por alguien.

-MEGURINE LUKA QUE HICISTE- dijo Rin con una vos muy enojada con una mirada asesina.

-no Rin yo no hice nada solo me caí no quise hacerlo no me mates-suplicando clemencia.

-tienes 10 minutos para correr- empezando a contar- uno, dos, tres- contaba Rin con sus dedos.

-eem… eetooo… Luka-san creo que tienes que salir antes que te mate- dijo Len.

-si ya los se mejor me voy nos vemos- corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

-y 10-mirando hacía la puerta- me la vas a pagar Megurine- salió rin corriendo tras ella.

-estas bien Miku-chan- pregunto Len.

-si estoy bien-tocándose el labio- quien era esa chica- pregunto.

-esa chica es mi prima se llama Megurine Luka, es profesora de música y nos estaba ayudando a componer- respondió Len.

-tu prima?...- pregunto algo confundida Gumi.

-si es mi prima de parte de su madre ella vendría a ser hermana de mi padre- pensando quemas contarle.

-aah… entiendo- respondió Gumi.

-pero cambiando de tema- mirando a Miku- departe de la familia Megurine te pido mil disculpas por lo que hizo mi pervertida prima-haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-no está bien no pasó nada- sonrojándose un poco.

-mmm… no te duele nada- pregunto algo preocupada Gumi.

-no Gumi-chan estoy bien- pensando- pero hay que buscarlas para ver la canción-exclamo Miku.

-si donde estarán esas 2- pensando un poco Len mientras miraba a todos lados.

-aaaaaaaaaaah….-grito de desesperación-

-ya Miku-chan no grites que no es para tanto- exclamo Gumi.

-pero no fui yo- dijo Miku.

-entonces quien fu…- siendo interrumpida por un grito.

-AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-chicos- exclamo Gumi.

-que pasa Gumi?...- pregunto Miku.

-mejor miren para la ventana- señalando afuera.

-pero-dijo Len.

-qué es eso- termino Miku.

Afuera en el patio se podía ver a una muy enojada pelirrubia persiguiendo a la pobre vaca rosa. Seguro que se preguntaran con que así que responderé su pregunta.

-Rin ya para me canse- corriendo lo más rápido posible.

-no es hora de mi venganza- acelerando más.

-no por favor, a este paso me voy a quedar flaca- dijo luka tratando de recuperar el aire.

-que prefieres morir aplastado por la Rodadoda- Rin le decía con una voz muy aterradora

-y es eso lo que quieres- corriendo hasta la puerta de atrás.

\- y que vas a hacer Megurine Luka no hay donde correr o donde esconderse te tengo acorralada-riendo muy malvadamente.

-eeetto- Luka temblaba del miedo no sabía dónde correr ella la tenía atrapada solo pensó "me va a matar por favor Goku ayúdame y te prometo que veré todos las sagas de dragon ball".

-tus últimas palabras- exclamo Luka.

-si eres una tabla de planchar- lo dijo con mucho miedo asiendo su cabeza para un costado y cerrando sus ojos.

Rin estaba por matarla hasta que un chica rubia también callo de los cielos.

-no mataras a Luka- exclamo Seeu.

-pero quien eres tu- pregunto Rin.

-yo- poniéndose en una pose dramática pero muy sexi a la vez- soy Seeu la protectora y salvadora de Luka- tirándole la mejor de sus sonrisas. Rin se quedó segado por la hermosura de esa chica, más por la linda sonrisa que le tiro algo que hizo sonrojar un poco.

-pero que ases aquí idiota yo no te llame-bufo Luka.

-si lo sé pero un amigo mío me dijo que estabas aquí ya que te llevaste mi bicicleta- ataco Seeu.

-ah… eso pero solo te la tome prestada-contrataco Luka.

-hai, hai te creo Luka perdí mi entrevista de trabajo culpa tuya asique tendré que vivir en tu casa- Seeu gano por nocaut.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…- grito Luka- y ahora como me pagaras todo lo que me debes-

-no lo sé eso tenías que haber pensado antes de llevarte mi bici-

-baka-

-pero a mucha honra-

-ey ustedes dos dejen de pelar que no ven que te estoy por aplastar a Luka- dijo Rin en un tono muy molesto.

-perdón linda pero usted no tendría que estar ensuciando sus delicadas manos en una loca como Luka-dijo Seeu con una voz muy sensual mientras le agarraba sus manos.

-pero como hiciste para subir hasta aquí- pregunto muy confundida Rin.

-eso no importa, lo importante aquí es que una hermosura como usted no tendría que mancharse las manos con una sabandija además permítame decirle que me gusta tanto la forma que la maltrata-

Asiendo sonrojar mucho a Rin- eeettooo… p…p… pero-

-shshshs- asiéndola callar- no diga nada solo- acercándose mas a ella.

-KAGAMINE RIN NO MATES A-pensando cuál era su nombre-etto… Len cuál era su nombre- pregunto Miku.

-ella se llama Luka-

-a cierto- volviendo a mirar a rin- NO MATES A LUKA-SAMA- mirando esa linda escena- eettooo… creo que llegue en un mal momento después volvemos- exclamo Miku.

-eeeh… no ella- miran a Seeu- no la conozco enserio Miku- empujando a la idiota de ay- no sé porque esta ella acá- bufo Rin.

Luka: y con esto terminamos este lindo pero bello capitulo (recibo un golpe) auch!... pero que te hice.

Miku: Megurine casi me violas!... y así no quieres que te golpe.

Luka: aaah…. Ya entendí tu enojo pero no me pegues hay que dar lo que la gente quiere.

Miku: si pero no de esa forma!... (Casi como gritándomelo)

Luka: ya, ya Miku no te enojes (acercándome mas a ella con una cara de pervertida) apoco no te gusto.

Miku: (sonrojándose mucho) vamos con los comentarios.

Luka: Miku no evites la pregunta.

Miku: comentarios.

Azhenet: Luka: gracias por tu comentario autora-san te lo agradece. Miku: donde esta autora-san. Luka: está rindiendo sus materias la muy porra. Miku: aaah… y me alegro que te allá gustado el capítulo anterior y si trataremos de actualizar más antes cuando autora-san vuelva. Luka: Miku no quieres que yo escriba. Miku: Luka estamos en el 4 capitulo y ya quieres violarme mejor prefiero a autora-san. Luka: (T_T) mala.

laturritadetujert10: Luka: miren se cambió el nombre igual te reconocí no creas que no te reconocí. Miku: quien es ella Luka?. Luka: ella es la chica que deja comentarios sobre mis ubres. Miku: QUEEEEEE?... Luka: escuchaste bien. Miku: (mirando los pechos de Luka) pero si son muy grandes (mirada pervertida). Luka: no te acerques Hatsune, claro antes era una vaca y ahora soy un auto jaja. Miku: que marca sos?... Luka: Miku no soy un auto, y mira que pequeña y fijándote en mis pechos no es mi culpa que no crezcan. (Mirando a Miku que se toca los suyos) no quise decirte a ti. Miku: tengo 16 y aun no me cresen. Luka: af… y si Rin siempre va a hacer una tabla de planchar por siempre naranja del demonio. Rin: cállate demonio pechugón y tienes razón mi hermano no tiene culo ja. Luka: se metió la naranja… TODAS A UNA SOLA VOS: SIIIIIIIIII…. MATEMOS A KAITOOOOOOOOO!... Luka: de morir tiene que morir por robarse a mi puerritos. Miku: Luka aun no somos pareja. Luka: tú lo dijiste aun, y bueno yo quiero llevarla pero ella y autora-san no quieren dicen que es muy rápido y YA VASTA DE MIS PECHOS… y si esa vaga no quiso escribir mas y trataremos de mejor eso. Miku: leí lo que comento es una pervertidaaaa… Luka: te lo dije y hasta la próxima y el anime es una droga fuerte jajaja chau… Miku: hasta la próxima.

HatsuneMegurine 3130: Luka: ella es mi hija. Miku: no seas mala con los lectores.

Luka: pero mira su nombre tiene que ser nuestra hija. Miku: ya Luka seguí soñando. Luka: hai, hai si es verdad estaban cortos los capítulos pero están muy interesantes porque los escribí yo. Miku: aaah… así que tú eres la responsable de que saliera con ese bicho raro de Kaito (apunto de matarla. Luka: no eso fue autora-san jejej (rasándome la cabeza) y sigue leyendo sé que pasaran montón de cosas a partir de ahora. Miku: hasta la próxima.

luisenriquevalenciaafericano : Luka: ja Gumi su reacción si lo leíste te vas a dar cuenta de que me olvide de eso jajaja gume. Miku: si la que tuvo reacción fui yo. Luka: jaja. Miku: hasta la próxima.

96jeni: Luka: ella es una neko!... Miku: kawaiiiii… J Luka: gracias por leer y si voy a tratar de conquistarla más así tenemos muchos hijo y nos vamos a casar. Miku: eeeh… Luka no crees que vas demasiado rápido. Luka: no creo que no porque. Miku: porque aún no somos pareja. Luka: aaaah… quiere ser mi novia?... Miku: mejor dejemos que esto pase en la historia. Luka: ok lo intente, y si va a ver lemon tendré que pensar en donde y cuando pero de que va a ver va a ver. Miku: no cambia nunca y nos vemos en la próxima.

Guest: Luka: seee y yo también quiero lemon ustedes no saben que me lo aguanto desde el primer capítulo. Miku: aaah… Luka no estés así autora-san va a poner lemon en algún momento. Luka: si lo se esperó que valga la pena esperar. Miku: mmm… creo que lo valdrá. Luka: eso espero Miku eso espero y si la virginidad de mi puerritos me pertenece es mía y de nadie más escucharon de nadie más. Miku: qué bueno que te haya gusta y nos vemos en la próxima, besos. Luka: nos vemos y los besos de Miku también son míos.

Mili: Miku: hola mili me alegro que te haya gustado la historia ni yo sabía que Rin-chan era la prima de Luka hasta yo me sorprendí mucho. Luka: es culpa de autora-san yo quería otra cosa pero bueno y si sonaste muy pervertida pero todos quieren lemon y le voy a dar al público lo que quiere el público y gracias amo que mis fans lean mis historias y nos vemos la próxima.

Luka ok esos son todos los comentarios y los esperamos la próxima semana capas con otro capítulo de hare todo lo posible para enamorarte y ya hasta eso volverá autora-san y escribirá mas pero hasta eso me are cargo.

Miku: (algo sorprendida) Luka sonaste toda una profesional.

Luka: si Miku es que eso soy una profesional y la próxima tendré que ir a estudiar de nuevo que aburrido.

Miku: no te pongas así me gustan que estudien es más me gustan las que usan lentes y yo iré a una entrevista creo que me conseguí un trabajo

Luka: (buscando mis lentes) y como me veo Miku para la próxima iré así.

Miku: mmm… (Ignorándola) nos vemos la próxima chau chau.

Luka: oye no me ignores.

Miku: chau chau.

Luka: Miku.


End file.
